User talk:Flashfire212
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fanon Crossover Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:KPZSR1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KPZSR1 (Talk) 2010-03-27T00:19:04 JE-HESUS CHRIST! DUDE! at Flash and punches him on the shoulder playfully. It's been a while, but how'd you find us!!? Oh my F(Curse) God I'm so psyched! My Widdle Killing Machine What does that have to do with anything? There's no way that you REALLY forgive me, right? --Puppet King' 01:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm moving my main stuff though. I guess this is my new home... Is it going to have the same admins as last time? Apart from the obvious exception. --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] If I may... could I suggest Shima in the place of Guy? And also, could I suggest blocking Guy before he finds this wiki and ruins it as well? --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] Heh?! Uh... Are..Are you sure...? Shima the Hedgehog 01:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well...okay... If you think I can do it. Shima the Hedgehog 01:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Alyssa is a wonderful choice, I was hoping for her to be an Admin.. My Widdle Killing Machine YAAAAAH! out his Promotion Gun and shoots Shima and Kit with it. As well as Twilight. So... I'm an admin now? o.o' --Puppet King' 02:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) All the previous times Guyviroth has fought with me, he won, I'm not that good of a fighter anymore. My Attorney Spirit is diminished. It was long ago. My Widdle Killing Machine Flash? Can you un-block me on SFW? I need to swallow my pride and apologise to Guy if that's what it takes to save our home! But I can't say sorry if I'm blocked, so can you help, please? --[[User:Vampire93|'My new']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'home, I']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'guess...']] Have you done it yet? It still says I'm blocked! --[[User:Vampire93|'My new']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'home, I']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'guess...']] T'was tough, but I got a new icon. Fits PERFECTLY! My Widdle Killing Machine Genesjs Flash, I want you to read the blog from where we ended our discussion from last night,. and read it all from that point carefully. Afterwards, I want to to have a talk with you. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 20:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Uuuhhh.... Dead site? It seems to me this site is dead. i mean, no article updates in two days.... --BloodSonic1 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ Flash, Gamer banned me for getting on Guy's case and going to the other admins to try and get them to do something about him. What's more, Gamer got her adminship without being nominated into the role. Can you please unban me and do something about Guy? Banning isn't necessary, but tugging on his leash so he doesn't curse uncensored and is a bit more civil would work just fine. Thank you.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC)